Super 39 Clues Hyadain
by Leah Sora-Parker
Summary: (Sorry for not posting in a while, have a parody. You might want to listen to the song "Super Mario Hyadain" while reading this.) Jake: Hey Ian, you're a stubborn fellow. Won't you give up on Amy already? Ian: Well, I regret to inform you that it's unacceptable. I'm her destiny, no doubt about it. Amy: Ugh, won't the both of you stop it?


**AN: So this is a parody of "Super Mario Hyadain" or "Hyadain-Super Mario World Western Show." You can type any of those in Youtube and view the video/song. Look for the subbed version because it is a JAPANESE SONG. So since it's Japanese, I'll have to put in some little notes here.**

**Kuh: This suffix is usually used when a person of senior status is addressing or referring to those of junior status. It could also be used in friendly terms but Ian is using it as the first one.**

**Chan: This suffix is usually used for expressing endearment towards a person, ranging from babies, young children, grandparents, and teenagers. It may also be used towards cute animals, lovers, close friends, any youthful woman, or between friends. Using chan with a superior's name is considered to be condescending and rude. (Straight copied from Wikipedia.) Jake uses it as a rude term in this parody.**

**Tsundere: Tsundere is a Japanese character development process that describes a person who is initially cold and even hostile towards another person before gradually showing their warm side over time. The word is derived from the terms tsun tsun (****ツンツン****), meaning to turn away in disgust, and dere dere (****デレデレ****) meaning to become 'lovey dovey'. (Straight copied from Wikipedia again lol.) What they are referring to in this parody is how Amy gets mad at them, showing off her 'tsundere' side.**

* * *

_Italic text is Jake._

**Bold text is Ian.**

**_Bold Italic is Ian and Jake_**

Normal text is Amy.

Underlined text is Evan.

* * *

***laughs snidely***

_Woo-hoo!_

_Hey Ian, you're such a stubborn fellow. Won't you give up on Amy already?_

**Well, I regret to inform you that it's unacceptable. I'm her destiny, no doubt about it.**

Ugh, won't the both of you stop it? Just look at the ugly people in the mirror. *holds mirror out at them*

**_Well, you don't have to say such a thing… but anyways, men compete with their heart!_**

**Nice job.**

_Ah, thank you. Nice job too._

**So Jake-kuh, how are things lately?**

_Oh we're doing excellent, Ian-chan. You know, the series is a _New York Times _bestseller list. And I hear we're getting a movie somewhere near 2016._

**Ah yes, I heard about that too. Isn't that nice? There's no screen time for Jake-kuh, unfortunately.**

_Oh, cut it out Ian-chan, I'm glad to be in this series __unlike a certain Brit I know.__ Ah, the second verse is starting._

**My sweetest love, I'm in love with you. If you can't understand that, I'll have to kidnap you and take you to Korea again.**

_I'll steal you back, risking my life like I did in the Rock Mountains. But it seems that I can't steal your heart._

Cut it out both of you! Are you listening to me at all?

**_The tsundere in you is also charming... and men compete with their heart!_**

*a picture of charming Amy*

(I love you, love you, love you.)

_Ah._

**Oh.**

What is this?

*a picture of lovely Amy*

(I love you, I love you a lot.)

_Ah yeah._

**Oh yes.**

You guys…!

*a picture of sexy Amy*

(I love you, love you, love you. I love you, I love you a lot.)

**_*nosebleed*_**

HEY!

Wait a moment, aren't you forgetting someone? Evan's entering the stage, sorry to have kept you waiting Amy!

***punch***

_*kick*_

Ah, what? What? Sorry?

***stepping on Evan* Dead character, dead character, try to understand the atmosphere here.**

_If you get carried away, I'll really kick the hell outta you._

Jonah or Hamilton is enough for me. You guys are really insolent for stand-ins.

_*sigh* For looks, we'd only pass by as medium/low class._

**(Speak for yourself.)**

*sings loudly* Well, men compete with their heart!

**_*sings louder* Well, men compete with their heart anyway._**

Men compete with their face.*wink*

***sigh* Ah, finally, it's over.**

_*groans* I'm exhausted._

**So let's get the night rolling.**

_Ah, sorry, I got… this and that for today._

**You fiend, next time won't you at least introduce her to me?**

Wait guys, the mic is still plugged in?

**Oh really? This isn't good…**


End file.
